Always yours
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Komm zurück mein lieber… La imaginación de los niños es un mundo exquisito, en el cual cualquier adulto desearía estar inmerso; solo que no sabemos algunas cosas; como que la imaginación y la realidad están a un solo paso, y que atravesar esa linea podría costar muy caro... JxA, ExB & ExR.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes (o al menos la mayoría) pertenecen a S. Meyer (: y la historia es mía... y así no? You know !

* * *

**Prefacio.**

"_Los rayos de la luna iluminaban aquel pequeño prado, solo un árbol estaba en el centro; una pareja estaba debajo de este, se besaban de una forma distinta, era un beso de despedida, era la hora de irse; habían desafiado al destino y les llegaba la hora de pagar._

_Ella pensaba en la forma en la que había llegado ahí, en su embarazo, en que él había entrado muy tarde a su vida y ahora saldría demasiado pronto. Miro dentro de sus ojos, y lo que vio en ellos solo la hizo caer en un profundo abismo; porque en sus preciosos y enigmáticos ojos solo encontró un amor absoluto, un amor que no podía ser descrito, porque si trataban de daré un significado al amor que sentían, solo estarían limitándolo, y el amor que se profesaban era infinito._

_Él solo la abrazaba para retenerla un poco más, pensaba en la forma en la que había cambiado su vida desde la primera vez que la vio; justo debajo de ese mismo árbol, con la misma ropa tan extraña con la que había llegado, solo algo cambiaba la escena, ella no demostraba la felicidad de antes, no mostraba aquella sonrisa con la que solía ver el amanecer entre sus brazos y entrelazando nuevamente sus cuerpos. _

_Por asares del destino la había encontrado, y ahora, la perdía por personas que no podían entender su amor; personas que creían que todos podían dominar sus sentimientos, si no lo hacían, demostraban lo débiles que podían llegar a ser frente a una mujer bonita. Pero lo que él sentía iba mucho más allá de lo que todos pensaban, había perdido la razón, habían perdido el juicio; pero… ahora eso… ya no era tan importante. No desde que la había conocido._

_Ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no enamorarse, lo mismo que había hecho él; pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y lo descubrieron tan pronto como sus labios tocaron los del otro, tan pronto como sus dedos se entrelazaron, y así, decidieron que era hora de caer al abismo, tan solo para descubrir que realmente solo eran un montón de nubes que detenían su caída; pero estas habían estallado en un molesto llanto; y así, ellos junto con las lágrimas que las nubes derramaban caían a la profunda y triste realidad…"_

-¿Y tuvieron un final feliz, mami? – le pegunto su pequeña hija, interrumpiendo aquel cuento… aquel recuerdo, ese que en algún momento había sido realidad…

-Sí, mi querida – le dijo sonriendo - …Pero cuando se besaron por última vez, descubrieron que no había sido necesario el preocuparse, porque su amor viviría por siempre…

-¿Y tuvieron hijos, mami? – interrumpió nuevamente la pequeña. Una nena hermosa, menuda, de largos rizos color azabache, piel marmolea, siempre con una enorme sonrisa, cara delicada y unos preciosos ojos color café, que tal vez para algunos no fuera un color distinto a los de todo el mundo, pero en ellos había algo muy especial, ella era diferente y en su rostro podía verse

-Claro, mi amor – le beso la frente y le pellizco levemente la nariz, lo que hizo que la pequeña riera – tuvieron una preciosa princesa, con cabello largo y rizado de color azabache y un unos preciosos ojos… iguales a los de su padre.

-¡Que hermosa historia, mami! – Le dijo la pequeña desarropándose - ¿Puedes volver a decirme como la princesa llego al mundo mágico?

-Pero, prin… - comenzó la madre, pero el pequeño puchero de su hija hizo interrumpir su reprimenda - ¡está bien! ¡Pero será la última vez!

La pequeña solo asintió…

-La princesa había caminado entre los árboles, no muy lejos de su casa, cuando al llegar a un prado se calló por correr hasta el único árbol que ahí había; corto su mano y después dio veinticinco vueltas admirando al árbol, preguntándose cómo es que había podido estar ahí; cuando de pronto, en el cielo, vio cómo se formaban palabras; y ella en voz alta las leyó…

"_-¡Oh madre Luna! ¡Muéstrame la luz entre esta oscuridad, ábrete paso entre las sombras e ilumíname con tu amor y sabiduría! ¡Oh padre Sol! ¡Concédeme destellos de esperanza, empieza tu día, sin mirar a la noche que paso; y has que tus rayos iluminen mi camino!_

_Y tras dar diez vueltas más en torno al árbol, la princesa escucho el sonido de un halcón… y una pequeña tonada, Komm Zurück mein lieber… y esta se repetía…"_

-¿Y alguien más puede ir al mundo mágico? – volvió a interrumpir la pequeña

-No – fue la corta respuesta de su madre, a la cual las emociones la envolvían y hacían que sus ojos se cristalizaran, para así, derramar una pequeña, traicionera y significativa lágrima; la cual limpio en un ligero movimiento

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la chiquilla, ahora sin mucho entusiasmo

-Tres reyes hicieron que el árbol fuera escondido, para que ningún otro humano pudiera entrar a su mundo otra vez, pero… tampoco los que habitan ahí pueden salir…

_Komm zurück mein lieber…_

* * *

**Hola ! **

**Otra vez estoy por aquí... después de algunos meses de no hacer nada mas que leer ! **

**En verdad espero que les guste ! Si soy sincera, no la iba a subir, pero bueno... ya que no tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y que parece estar avanzada (o al menos un poco) he decidido que estaría bien pasar otra vez por aquí...**

**Díganme**** que les parece en un review ! por favor ! Si les gusta lo subiré lo mas rápido posible !**

**Muchos besos ! (:**

**Bye :DD **


	2. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes (o al menos la mayoría) pertenecen a S. Meyer (: y la historia es mía... y así no? You know !

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Los rayos del astro rey besaban su piel con adoración, la fina tela que cubría su cuerpo le daba un aire de pasividad y el halo de luz que la rodeaba le daba un toque de divinidad. Su cabello azabache rodeaba su delicada cara, las facciones finas, pómulos finos, mentón delicado, labios ligeramente grandes y rosados, piel marfileña.

La luz le había despertado. Se levantó con pereza, se tallo los ojos con la mano derecha y miro el despertador; ese día no tenía que ir a la oficina, pero si tenía que asistir a una cena en la noche.

Decidió que saldría a tomar el desayuno y después correría algunas horas. Se colocó su ropa deportiva, y salió rumbo a la cafetería que quedaba a unas manzanas de su piso; entro a Starbucks y pidió su café de vainilla, junto con una magdalena de moras.

Después de pagar, salió del establecimiento con café en mano, y se dirigió a un pequeño parque, no muy lejos de ahí. Al llegar miro un árbol; casi todos los días hacia lo mismo, solo que antes de dormir, y siempre llevaba el ordenador o la Tablet con ella para adelantar algún trabajo pendiente. Tomo asiento a la sobra del árbol y disfruto de su maddalena y su café. Después de apurar el café, tiro la basura en el cesto y se dispuso a correr. Luego de una hora y media de ejercicio continuo, se fue a su piso.

Al llegar vio que no había llevado con ella su iPhone, nunca se olvidaba de él, pero esa mañana, con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, se le había olvidado completamente. Lo tomo y miro la pantalla, Emmett la había llamado para avisarle la hora a la que pasaría por ella.

Estaba muy emocionada, siempre le pasaba algo así cada que hacían una fiesta; preparo todo lo que usaría, para que al salir del baño pudiera vestirse rápido.

Tomo una larga y exhaustiva ducha, escuchando un poco de música para relajarse, y también para contar el tiempo, estimando cinco minutos a cada canción. Al terminar, después de medio hora, tomo su móvil, seco su cuerpo, se colocó el albornos, y salió del baño dispuesta a arreglarse.

Solo le faltaba colocarse los zapatos cuando el timbre sonó, seguramente era Emmett. Dejo los zapatos a un lado y fue a abrir la puerta. Emmett entro como si fuera su casa y Alice sonrió, siempre un niño.

-¿Alguien se mudara? – Le pregunto sin siquiera saludarla

-¡Hola, Emmett! – Replico Alice con tono irónico y animado - ¡Estoy bien! ¡Gracias por preguntar! Y tú, ¿Cómo estás?

-Lo lamento – Emmett sonrió, y le dio un beso en la frente – Hola, ¿alguien se mudara?

-Eso parece – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo los ojos en blanco

-¿Crees que los que vivían ahí tuvieron problemas? – dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

En realidad le encantaba toda esa basura, de parejas que tienen problemas y se divorcian, o también de inquilinos que son molestados por otros y deciden irse, o de aquellos tontos que dicen que su casa esta embrujada; Emmett adoraba todas esas tonterías.

-En realidad, la mujer que vivía en ese piso murió hace una semana – le explico Alice rodando los ojos e incitándolo a sentarse – y ahora sus hijos quieren vender

-Estas muy bien enterada – Le dijo Emmett riendo, solo para picarla - ¿Segura que te pasas los días trabajando?

-Tonto – le dijo Alice y entro a su habitación - ¿Estará tu noviecita en la cena de hoy?

-No, tiene una sesión fotográfica, así que no puede – le explico Emmett, mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina

-Creí que ya no contrataban muertos – le grito Alice desde la habitación, colocándose los zapatos y posteriormente mirándose al espejo

-¡Hablando de muertos! – Dijo Emmett con la cabeza dentro del frigorífico - ¿Es que ya no comes?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – grito Alice, mientras tomaba su bolso

-¡Estás viendo que no tienes culo…! – siguió mascullando mientras cerraba la puerta del frigorífico

-¡Emmett! – lo trato de reprender, pero no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para no reír

-¿Por qué solo tienes Coca-Cola light? – le pregunto entrando con una lata a su habitación

-Para evitar a los gorrones como tú – dijo enterrando su pequeño dedo en el torso musculoso de Emmett.

-A caballo regalado… - Le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros y la miro atentamente – Hoy iremos a la mansión Asimov y allí estará Ethan... así que, Ethan y tú… ¿Qué tienes con él? – pregunto Emmett, no sin antes haber movido las cejas de forma sugerente

-¿Qué habría de tener con él? – Alice lo miro fijamente y al leer su expresión hizo una mueca de desconformidad - ¡Oh, cállate!

-¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! – chillo Emmett cual niño pequeño

-¡No hay nada con Ethan! ¡Solo es mi mejor amigo! – Alice se encogió de hombros y resoplo, ya que no era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo parecido sobre Ethan y ella; la madre de Ethan hasta incluso la suya, lo habían insinuado, también las tías de Ethan, y el señor Asimov y a Alice no le quedaba de otra más que sonreír y decir que no había nada, aunque bueno, la actitud de Ethan delante a ellos tampoco ayudaba mucho, siempre besándole la mejilla, abrazándola, besándole la frente, susurrándole algunos secretos y jugando con sus manos. Había momentos en los que Alice se desesperaba por la actitud de su amigo, y también su hermana había mencionado algo sobre su forma de mirarla. Le había dicho algo como: "creo que debes tener cuidado, la forma en la que te mira es… un tanto extraña; es… como si fueras de su propiedad"

-Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo – dijo Emmett haciendo una pequeña mueca de descontento, mientras interrumpía los pensamientos de Alice.

-¡Si no te callas, te rebajare a "conocido"! – le advirtió Alice haciendo comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra

-¡Vamos, o no llegaremos temprano! – dijo Emmett entre carcajadas

-Bien – bajaron a donde se encontraba la jeep aparcada. La mansión de los Asimov solo estaba a algunas manzanas del piso donde vivía Alice, pero Emmett aún tenía que volver a casa después, así que siempre llevaba la jeep. Además, siempre, al final de esas reuniones estaban muy agotados como para caminar. Ambos sonrieron y subieron, y así, en un trayecto silencioso, llegaron a la mansión.

Grandes y pesadas puertas de madera se habrían para recibir a los invitados. Tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo, el ama de llaves les indicaba donde podían sentarse o donde se encontraban los anfitriones. Alice y Emmett entraron a la mansión de los Asimov, ese año ofrecían una cena de gala para dar paso a la cuantiosa subasta, que sería para ayudar a niños discapacitados del _Mercy Children's Hospital._

La mansión tenía un decorado muy peculiar del siglo XIX, con muebles y paredes al estilo victoriano; por el tamaño de la casa era muy difícil distinguir los relieves de los muebles, y algunas pinturas que se plantaban orgullosas en la pared. Claramente, los colores cafés o marrones predominaban en toda la estancia, la cual era muy grande y elegante. Aunque Alice había ido muchas veces a esa casa, nunca se cansaba de admirarla, e incluso, en algunos momentos, al ver a la gente con esos hermosos pero cortos vestidos, Alice se imaginaba que estaba en ese siglo, cuando los hombres ayudaban a las mujeres con la silla antes de sentarse, o cuando les besaban el dorso de la mano y usaban chaperonas y esa clase de linduras. Sonrió al imaginarse a Emmett haciendo eso con Savannah, la hija mayor de los Asimov. Simplemente era la cosa más graciosa, porque su querido "hermano adoptivo" que era como Emmett se autonombraba, la detestaba, pero ella lo miraba con tal adoración que daba pena. Aunque claro, Alice siempre preferiría mil veces a Savannah sobre Priscila, la horrible y esquelética novia de Emmett.

En ese momento llamaron a todos al comedor, ella se disponía a ir, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro para detener su caminar, Alice sonrió, pues sabía perfectamente quien la había detenido, era Ethan, uno de sus mejores amigos, el segundo hijo de los Asimov; un encanto… o al menos eso pensaba Alice, porque a los ojos de los demás, él no era, bueno… agradable a la vista; con facciones muy afeminadas que eran estropeadas por esa horrible y grande nariz. Y aun peor su carácter explosivo, la persona peor educada del planeta; una persona arrogante y frívola. Al menos con Alice y su familia, él era diferente, más cálido, más agradable; aunque ese comportamiento era de temer, porque solo se comportaba así cuando quería conseguir algo.

-Hola, linda – le beso la mejilla y le tomo de la mano

-Hola – Alice le sonrió, y así siguieron con su camino al comedor.

Alice, caminando a lado de Ethan, recordó lo que Emmett había dicho, ¿Seria cierto que parecían algo más que mejores amigos? ¿Ethan querría algo más? ¿Ella podría dárselo? Comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su vida si en algún momento ella llegara a ser novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, y después como seria ser la "nueva señora Asimov" y el estar con Ethan el resto de la vida… sacudió la cabeza para sacarse todas esas ideas tontas, sería terrible, ella no quería estar con uno de sus mejores amigos… seria horrible… bueno, estaba segura que en su vida no le faltaría nada, pero… sería tan infeliz; porque ella lo quería, pero no lo amaba. Era algo complicado, pero como su madre decía: _"No hay peor soledad, que la de estar al lado de la persona equivocada" _

Le sonrió a Ethan y fue a su mesa, todos tomaron sus asientos, había mucha gente, pero Alice conocía al menos a la mitad de las personas con las que compartía mesa; entre ellos estaba Emmett, al cual le sonrió entusiasmada, adoraba poder ir a esos eventos para aportar dinero a fundaciones que ayudaban a personas necesitadas.

Con Emmett disfrutaba de una relación muy hermosa, se habían conocido en el instituto, en un inicio él había intentado conquistarla, pero después, en ese proceso, él se dio cuenta de que sería mejor ser amigos. Y así fue como con el tiempo fueron creando lazos de amistad casi inseparables; era por eso que Emmett se autonombraba "hermano adoptivo" porque, a pesar de que Alice había tenido una hermana menor, Emmett siempre había estado ahí para apoyarla, tal como lo haría un hermano. Además de que ambos se adoraban.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a charlar, disfrutando de maravillosas notas de piano, y así la cena comenzó a servirse, la señora Diane Asimov había elegido el menú, con la ayuda de Alice y Savannah; este se serviría en cuatro tiempos, el primer tiempo consistía en una ligera ensalada de frutas, el segundo eran raviolis en salsa de tomate, el tercero era salmón ahumado con verduras al vapor y puré de patatas y al cuarto era un delicioso tiramisú. La cena pasó sin ningún inconveniente, todos felicitaban a la anfitriona por el delicioso banquete. Y así fue como dio comienzo la subasta; Alice y Emmett ya habían hecho una gran aportación a la causa así que no tenían más nada que hacer ahí.

-¡Salgamos un momento! – le dijo Emmett al oído

Alice le sonrió de forma cómplice, tomo su bolso y su ligero suéter, Emmett se colocó la chaqueta, tomaron sus manos por debajo de la mesa y salieron por atrás como dos chiquillos.

Cuando salieron de la mansión y comenzaron a caminar hacia los árboles que la rodeaban, se largaron a reír; cuando eran más jóvenes, acostumbraban a salir de las cenas tediosas que tenían sus padres entremezclándose con la gente y bailando hasta llegar a la puerta, pero ahora que eran mayores no podían hacer eso; ahora tenían que comportarse. Así que salían lo más disimuladamente que podían, siempre tratando de parecer las personas más normales, y después riendo a carcajadas por lo ridículo de sus acciones.

Corrieron por entre los árboles, y entonces Alice paro frente a uno, y miro a Emmett de forma desafiante y burlona

-¿Recuerdas el cuento de mamá? – le pregunto en un susurro

-Cómo olvidarlo – Emmett dijo un poco más alto y sonrió - ¿Lo intentamos?

-Claro – dijo Alice irónica - ¿Tienes algo con que cortar?

-Siempre – Emmett soltó una risotada y saco una pequeña navaja del bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta.

-Gracias – dijo Alice tomándola, y soltó una risotada, después con una sonrisa hizo un pequeño corte al tronco del árbol.

-Ten cuidado – le dijo Emmett preocupado – todavía no tienes que cortarte

-Ya lo sé – le dijo Alice un tanto mosqueada, casi no veía nada y encima tenia a Emmett que no dejaba de molestar

Después del corte al árbol se acercó a Emmett, tomo su mano e hizo un pequeño corte en la palma, ambos rieron, como si en verdad fuese divertido. Luego ella hizo lo mismo y estamparon sus palmas y luego vertieron una gota, cada uno, sobre la pequeña rasgadura del árbol.

-Desde que tengo memoria – comenzó Alice – esto nunca ha funcionado

-Lo sé – Emmett se carcajeo y limpio su palma con un pañuelo

Mientras tanto, Alice extraía de su bolso, un pañuelo desechable y desinfectante para manos, lo colocaba en el corte y limpiaba la sangre. Después de guardarlo todo en su bolso, se quitó los zapatos altos y saco sus ballerinas, se las coloco y camino junto a Emmett.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenemos que cantar? – Le dijo a Emmett, que casi no podía contener las carcajadas -¡Esto es ridículo!

-Y que lo digas – le contesto este negando con la cabeza - ¡Hagámoslo!

Y así, ambos como dos desquiciados cantaban alrededor del árbol, con el rostro echado hacia atrás y la vista puesta fijamente en la luna. No había nada de mágico en aquello, simplemente, lo habían hecho cientos de veces y nunca pasaba nada; bueno solo una vez… habían dado tantas vueltas que Alice había vomitado y Emmett había tenido que llevarla devuelta a casa para que su mamá tratara de ponerle fin al vomito. Pero nada antinatural había pasado.

Ellos habían dado veinticinco vueltas alrededor del árbol, mientras Emmett tarareaba, Alice cantaba; y ambos reían de su propia estupidez.

-¡Oh madre Luna! – Dijo Alice hacia el cielo - ¡Muéstranos la luz entre esta oscuridad, ábrete paso entre las sombras e ilumínanos con tu amor y sabiduría!

-¡Oh padre Sol! – Secundo Emmett como un loco - ¡Concédenos destellos de esperanza, empieza tu día, sin mirar a la noche que paso; y has que tus rayos iluminen nuestro camino!

-¡Siempre siento que algo falta al hacer esto! – le dijo Alice pensativa

-¡Seriedad! – Dijo Emmett carcajeándose - ¡Eso es lo que falta!

-Somos unos idiotas – dijo Alice después de unos minutos de silencio – nunca pasa nada

-Es verdad – Emmett se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia su hermanita adoptiva con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡No te atrevas! – le grito Alice abriendo los ojos y señalándolo con el dedo a modo de advertencia.

-Corre – le dijo Emmett en un susurro antes de ir a por ella, corrieron alrededor del árbol, una y otra vez, riendo y sin mirar atrás; entonces… Emmett la atrapo, él, con sus grandes zancadas siempre la atrapaba.

Comenzaron a reír una vez más, pero sus risas pararon al escuchar un sonido. Dentro del bosque había algo, y eso era algo que no lograrían entender nunca; había… ¿Cómo es que había podido llegar ahí? El sonido era… era de…

-¿Un Halcón? – pregunto Emmett casi horrorizado; ahí no había halcones, se dijo para sí; era imposible… era solo un cuento…

Y pronto escucharon algo más… una ligera y melodiosa tonada, que llamaba al Azor: "_Komm zurück mein lieber*…"_

-¿Ahora crees en todas esas chorradas? – le pregunto Alice, estaba molesta pero a la vez muy inquieta, era imposible…

-¡Vamos! – Emmett tomo la mano de su amiga y la hizo avanzar por entre los arboles; había un camino, un pequeño sendero que llevaba a la luz, lo cual era remotamente imposible ya que era de noche. Siguieron caminando, hasta que algo hizo que se detuvieran, que ambos se quedaran petrificados en sus lugares, algo hizo que sus respiraciones agitadas cesaran, algo aun mayor a sus fuerzas…

-¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios hemos hecho? – soltó Emmett en voz alta, pero esta era apenas un susurro…

Alice estaba sin habla, no podía creerlo. Es que no podía ser verdad, el cuento, todas esas chorradas, ahora eran ¿reales? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Su madre siempre le contaba ese cuento para dormir, pero antes de que Alice cerrara los ojitos, su madre le advertía que tres reyes habían escondido el árbol. Ella y Emmett habían hecho eso con todos los árboles y nunca había pasado nada, ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? ¿Acaso era ese el árbol del cuento? Pero… es que ¡mierda! Solo era un cuento… esto era tan surreal… tan, tan…

-¡Esto es imposible! – dijo Alice con voz chillona, en su tono de voz se notaba la histeria que estaba a punto de dominarla.

Alice estaba horrorizada y Emmett no podía salir de su estupefacción. ¡Era imposible! **  
**

* * *

***_Komm zurück mein lieber:_**_ Vuelve mi querido_

* * *

**Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo, los estaré subiendo cada lunes; a menos de que suceda algo, porque estoy yendo al hospital muy seguido, así que no se... **

**Espero que les gustara y que me dejen algunos reviews diciéndome que les parece la historia.**

**Bye (:**


	3. Capitulo II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes (o al menos la mayoría) pertenecen a S. Meyer (: y la historia es mía... y así no? You know !

* * *

**Capitulo II**

El paisaje era completamente diferente al cual habían visto unos minutos atrás, en lugar de ser el viejo bosque frente a la mansión Asimov, ahora se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo o algo parecido, era de día, y había muchos niños corriendo, y también mujeres con largos vestidos, mandiles y sombreros. Los niños iban sucios, con manchas en la cara, y la ropa les quedaba chica; pero eso no les impedía jugar. Algunos hombres cargaban madera y todas esas cosas, otros iban a caballo, y otros jalaban carretas tras su espalda.

Las casas, o pequeñas cabañas estaban construidas con madera y paja, a lado de árboles y muy separadas entre sí. Todo estaba rodeado por árboles, así que Emmett y Alice se escondieron tras unos que estaban muy juntos y se dedicaron a mirar la extraña escena, no sin cierto temor de ser descubiertos.

Una mujer jalaba a una muchacha por el codo, esta se quejaba, la mujer estaba entre los treinta y cuarenta años, según pudo notar Alice, era de complexión robusta, con un vestido algo viejo y largo de color azul claro, con un moño mal hecho y un gran sombrero con alas, lo cual hizo que Emmett pensara en pelicanos, porque no conforme con su espantosa vestimenta, la mujer tenía una nariz horrible, y una papada que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello.

La pobre muchacha, parecía que estaba manchada de hollín, tenía toda la cara negra y las manos enrojecidas y sucias, el vestido, también largo, que llevaba tenia manchas de sus manos, y ella también llevaba ese sombrero blanco con alas, su cabello era castaño y algunos mechones se arremolinaban frente a su cara por el viento; sus ojos eran de color chocolate y en ellos había mucho miedo.

Alice hizo ademan de salir detrás de los árboles para ayudarla, pero la mano de Emmett se lo impidió; él no quería que eso le pasara a su "hermanita" entonces mejor la detuvo, y en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas, él mismo ayudaría a la chica.

-¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! – el grito desgarrador que soltó la muchacha hizo que el estómago de Alice se revolviera

-¡Claro que has sido tú! – Le grito la mujer aun sujetándola por el brazo - ¡Tú lo has robado!

-¡Le digo que no he sido yo! – dijo la chica al momento que las lágrimas se desbordaban por su rostro

-¡Dile eso a alguien que te crea! – la mujer por fin la soltó, pero la miraba con desdén

-¡Tenga piedad por…! – lloriqueo, pero una mano estampándose en su mejilla impidió que continuara con su suplica

-¿Piedad? ¿Para ti? – dijo con ironía - ¡Ni el mismo Dios tendría piedad de ti!

Alice estaba que se moría de la furia, odiaba que algunas personas se creyeran mejores que otras, también que gritaran y aun peor que golpearan a otras personas, que ellas pensaran que eran inferiores; aquellas personas que hacían eso le parecían la peor calaña que podía existir en el mundo.

-¡Déjela, Margaret! – La voz de un hombre resonó molesta y asqueada - ¡Yo me encargare de ella!

-Pero Jacob… - Margaret trato de protestar, pero aquel guardia levanto la mano y la hizo callar

Margaret volvió a tomar el ante brazo de la joven, e hizo un movimiento brusco, que hizo que la chica callera de rodillas; entonces la mujer le volvió a mirar con desdén, pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su feo rostro

-¡Ya te darán tu merecido! – soltó una risotada y se alejó caminando muy rápido

-¡Señor, tenga piedad! – Lloriqueo la muchacha aun de rodillas en el piso - ¡Yo no he robado nada!

Emmett estaba listo para golpear a ese hombre si se atrevía a hacerle algo a aquella chica. Pero Jacob le sonrió cálidamente a la chica y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Tranquila, sé que no hiciste nada – dijo tratando de consolarla, mientras aun sostenía su mano entre las suyas

-¿No me azotara? – le pregunto esperanzada

-No – fue su única respuesta – pero… quisiera saber tu nombre…

-Me llamo Isabella – dijo y le mostro un atisbo de sonrisa

-Bueno Isabella… debes irte, este ya no es un lugar seguro para ti – apretó su mano y lentamente se la llevo a los labios, deposito un pequeño beso en el dorso, y la muchacha se sonrojo.

-Gracias – hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo hacia los arboles ante la mirada atenta de Jacob.

Isabella fue adentrándose un poco en el bosque, y vio algo realmente extraño, era un zapato que sobresalía detrás de un árbol, también salía algo beige, lo cual dedujo como tela, y unos pequeños deditos que se aferraban al tronco, en un inicio creyó que era una niña pero la altura no era acorde; entonces vio algo que la aterro, era un enorme brazo, detrás de otro tronco se encontraba un hombre.

Emmett trataba de hacerle señales a Alice para que ella saliera de su escondite primero, para que no asustaran a la chica, pero ella no entendía lo que trataba de decirle. Hizo algunos movimientos más sin que se diera cuenta de que sus brazos sobresalían demasiado y que si su intención había sido no asustar a la chica, habían sido completamente fallidas.

Alice rodo los ojos ante lo ridículo que parecía Emmett y entonces salió de detrás del árbol; Emmett hizo una mueca de descontento ¡A eso se refería!

Mientras se acercaba a Isabella, Alice sonrió, tratado de decirle sin palabras que ella no le haría daño y que todo estaría bien. Isabella le intento regresar la sonrisa, pero esta se deformo a causa del miedo.

-Hola – le dijo Alice en un susurro – ¿Estas bien?

-Erm… hola – Isabella limpiaba sus manos en el mandil en un acto de nerviosismo – Si, lo estoy

-Me alegro – Alice casi grito, lo cual provoco un bote en Isabella – lo… lo lamento…

-No hay problema – Isabella trato de sonreír

-A mí también me alegra que estés bien – Emmett, cansado de estar tras el tronco salió de su escondite y le sonrió a la chica; lo que no se esperó, fue que ella pegara otro bote y se refugiara detrás de Alice con los ojos plegados de lágrimas que no iba a derramar.

Emmett tenía una gran musculatura y era muy alto, por lo cual era obvio que Isabella se asustara, pero su cara era muy agradable a la vista, siempre con una sonrisa, a la cual se le agregaban unos preciosos hoyuelos, que los hacían ver como un niño pícaro, además de los rizos casi negros que adornaban su cabeza le daban aún más aquel aire de niño. De ojos verdes y tez clara. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Isabella estaba aterrorizada.

-¡Idiota! ¡La has asustado! – casi le grito Alice rodando los ojos y volteo a ver a Isabella – tranquila linda, todo está bien, él es bueno… ya lo hemos vacunado…

-¿Va… vacunado? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Isabella algo confundida

-¿No lo sabes? – Pregunto Emmett confundido - ¿Es que a ti nunca te han vacunado?

-Si lo supiera no lo estaría preguntando, Emmett - le dijo Alice rodando los ojos – tranquila… era solo una broma, no tiene importancia… he escuchado que te llamas Isabella

-Así es… - ella los miraba extrañada, portaban una vestimenta muy extraña; seguramente serian del reino de Madness, ya que ahí todos eran muy raros

-Es un nombre muy bonito – elogio Alice, pero Emmett hizo una mueca de desconformidad

-Yo pienso que es muy largo – Emmett refunfuño cual niño pequeño y Alice puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Y cómo podría ser más corto? – pregunto Isabella tímidamente

-Erm… ¿Qué te parece…Isa? – Pregunto Alice, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza – no, ese no… erm… Bella… ¡Sí! ¡Podría ser Bella! ¡Bella!

-Bella es lindo, a mí me gusta – dijo Emmett chocando cinco con Alice, que sonreía feliz, y entonces ambos miraron a Bella

-Es… es que ¿no te gusta? – Alice hizo uno de sus involuntarios pucheros, pero esos hacían que a cualquiera se le rompiera el corazón con solo mirarla

-¡Claro que me gusta! – le respondió Bella y tuvo la intención de abrazarla, pero se contuvo

-Oye… por cierto ¿Qué era eso de mímica, pelos y señales que hacías hace un rato? – le pregunto Alice a Emmett después de haberle sonreído a Bella, por haber aceptado la nueva abreviatura de su nombre

-Nada, solo trataba de hacer que salieras primero, ya sabes, para no asustar a Bella – respondió Emmett cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca mientras bufaba y rodaba los ojos

-¡Oh! ¡Bien! – exclamo Alice, mientras Bella los miraba con el ceño fruncido y una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Ah sí! Por si te interesa… mi nombre es Emmett – le dijo sin que nadie le preguntara, pero Bella sonrió agradecida por la presentación – y esta enana es Alice

Bella simplemente asintió sonriendo, Alice le mostro la lengua a Emmett por haberle llamado enana y él solamente sonrió y cruzo los brazos con satisfacción. Se mantuvieron en silencio, y este poco a poco se tornó en algo realmente incómodo.

-¿Un dólar por tus pensamientos? – le dijo Emmett a Bella para aligerar el ambiente, pero Alice le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo al mirar el rostro confundido de Bella

-¡Ahora explícale que es un dólar! Y ¿Para qué le ha de servir? – exclamo Alice rodado los ojos; adoraba a Emmett, pero había veces en los que las ganas de golpearlo la dominaban

Emmett solo sonrió apenado y se encogió de hombros, luego miro a Bella de forma interrogante, no quería volver a meter la pata.

-Nada, es solo que me estaba preguntando de donde han venido – les respondió Bella sin perder la ligera sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro.

-La pregunta es… ¿En dónde estamos? – Emmett hizo esa pregunta, aunque temía la respuesta

Si era verdad lo que la madre de Alice les había dicho, entonces, era un hecho que estaban en Royaume, un reino mágico, al cual solo pocos había podido llegar y aún menos habían podido salir; en el cual, al igual que en el mundo actual, había amor, desamor, peleas, guerras, gente mala, gente buena, personas pobres y personas ricas, anímales, necesidad, trabajos y muchas cosas más. Solo que en aquel reino había más personas malas que buenas. Y la maravillosa tierra de Royaume estaba conformada por quince reinos y todos y cada uno de esos reinos tenían un rey que los gobernaba, unos gobernaban con mayor sabiduría que otros, y así era como los ciudadanos de todos los reinos se distinguían entre sí; ya que las actitudes de todos eran diferentes.

-Bueno… ahora nos encontramos en el reino de Feauzú – les explico Bella

-Y todo esto se llama Royaume ¿A que si? – le pregunto Emmett, ya que Alice parecía haberse quedado sin habla

-Eso creo… y ¿De qué reino son? – pregunto algo confundida, ella nunca había escuchado el nombre de "Royaume"

-De eso no estamos seguros… - Emmett se encogió de hombros - ¿Alice, de que reino somos?

-¿Cómo? – pregunto, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que Emmett decía

-¿De qué reino somos? – repitió Emmett con voz monótona; le molestaban mucho las idas que a veces tenía su amiga

-De… Volulour… ¿sabes dónde queda? – le pregunto a Bella, y de pronto su rostro se ilumino

Había tenido una idea maravillosa, su madre le había dicho que la princesa había ido a ese reino, entonces ahí había encontrado al amor de su vida; y si el "amor de su vida" aún estaba vivo, porque ahora el cuento era real; entonces él podría decirle como regresar a casa; porque su princesa también había regresado. Y así, Emmett y ella podrían volver a casa, y hacer como que nada de eso había pasado… y así cuando lo recordara, sería como un sueño absurdo que había tenido por estar tan achispada por lo que habían servido en la fiesta… ¡tenía todo arreglado! ¡Nada podría salir mal!

-No sé dónde es, lo siento… pero tal vez en el reino vecino exista alguien que sepa, y pueda llevarlos hasta ahí… - Bella se encogió de hombros y sonrió

-¡Eso sería maravilloso! – Alice estaba a punto de saltar de felicidad, pero una mano la detuvo

-¿Nos permites unos minutos? – le pregunto Emmett a Bella, esta asintió algo confundida; y Emmett arrastro a Alice detrás de unos arbustos

-¿Qué se supone que haces? – le pregunto Alice molesta

-¡Eso mismo quisiera saber yo! – Emmett comenzó a zarandearla - ¿Qué se supone que harás estando en ese reino? ¡Porque si ahora quieres vivir la historia de tu vida, entonces ya te puedes ir buscando a otro que te acompañe! ¡Porque yo no pienso ir contigo, monina!

Emmett comenzaba a ponerse histérico, y eso no era bueno… es que no entendía porque Alice quería recorrer tanto para llegar hasta donde el dichoso reino que había mencionado, es que nada de eso tenía pies ni cabeza ¡era ridículo!

-¡Tranquilízate! Lo único que espero es poder salir de aquí… - Alice intento explicarle pero Emmett la interrumpió

-Y si no que… ¿morir en el intento? – le preguntó retóricamente - ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-¡Calma tus nervios de embarazada! – Le grito Alice - ¡Según mi madre, la princesa regreso!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dijo que la princesa se había quedado y que habían tenido una hija y que ella y el príncipe habían sido felices y que habían comido perdices por toda la eternidad! – le dijo Emmett sin respirar

-¡Piénsalo solo un segundo Emmett! La princesa era mi madre o alguien que ella conociera, porque si no ¿Cómo sabría ella de este mundo? y obviamente regreso, entonces dicha pequeña era yo; entonces si conseguimos… - trato de explicarle

-¿Entonces es eso? ¿Ahora quieres tu legítimo derecho al trono? – Exploto Emmett - ¿Es que ahora quieres cumplir el sueño que tenías cuando niña? ¡Por el amor de mi perro! ¡Es que ahora quieres ser una princesa!

-¡No seas patético Emmett! ¿Ser una princesa? ¿Qué sucede con eso? – Alice se amaso el cabello y se restregó la cara con las manos - ¿Y dejar a un lado mi maravillosa vida en "el futuro"?

-¿Por qué me haces esas comillas con "futuro"? – Emmett imito el gesto de Alice y ella puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Has visto como se visten? – Casi le grito y agito las manos - ¿Crees que aquí tienen Facebook o buena cobertura? ¿O al menos baños decentes? ¿Qué narices se supone que hare yo aquí?

-No sé… ¿tejer? – Emmett comenzó a reír como histérico y su cabeza trato de analizar lo que Alice le había dicho antes de que la interrumpiera; así que eso era… - ¿Entonces… cual es el plan?

-Mira… - Alice le explico lo que harían ahora que volvía a estar todo el asunto bajo control, Emmett solo asentía cuando ella le preguntaba su opinión o contestaba con fríos monosílabos; estaba analizando todo, así que Alice no dijo nada al respecto. Y le dijo con lujo de detalle cómo es que había pensado en eso… y porque razón quería encontrar al hombre que le había dado la vida; y así Emmett estuvo en un mínimo acuerdo con su plan, aún tenía sus reticencias, pero acompañaría a Alice en su odisea para volver a casa.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Regresemos con Bella! Seguro se pregunta qué haremos… - dijo Emmett cuando hubiesen terminado las explicaciones y en ese momento recupero la sonrisa.

Bella solo sonrió, había algo de lo que Emmett y Alice no se habían percatado; y era del silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el bosque; así que ella había podido escuchar todas y cada una de sus palabras, y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos; no había entendido algunas cosas… pero eso no le preocupaba tanto; ellos parecían amables así que los guiaría hasta el próximo reino y seguramente alguien les ayudaría para que pudieran volver a casa.

El plan de Alice, aunque complicado, era lógico. Si su madre había sido la princesa del dichoso cuento, había podido regresar; y aunque su historia no había tenido un final feliz, como a los cinco años creía; tenía la certeza de que su madre seguía con vida en algún lugar del futuro, y que tenía una vida normal, con un móvil con recepción, televisión a color, música en reproductores y lo más importante ¡baños y ropa decentes!

Cuando estuvieron nuevamente con Bella le explicaron su plan, le dijeron todos los riesgos que tal vez correrían, también le expusieron el porqué de su regreso y también le dijeron que no sabían porque estaban ahí; y de pronto una duda asalto a Alice; si su madre había estado ahí un tiempo atrás… ¿También había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Cómo era que había llegado al otro reino? Las preguntas se revolvieron en su cabeza y ella decidió dejarlas estar, hasta que llegara al reino donde había sucedido todo.

Bella accedió a acompañarlos al siguiente reino; y también pensaba en que podía conseguir algo que hacer para tener con que vivir; porque ahora no tenía donde pasar la noche, ni que comer porque la habían despojado de todos sus bienes, que eran pocos pero eran suyos, en el momento en el que aquella niña había dicho que le había robado uno de sus zarcillos; eso no era verdad, pero nadie le creía.

Emmett también pensaba, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo en el "futuro" como Alice lo llamaba, también se preguntaba si ya se habían percatado de su ausencia; creía que la idea de Alice era una pequeña locura, pero ya casi no le importaba, si eso resultaba ser un sueño entonces seguiría a su amiga hasta el final; y si no lo era… entonces que alguien se apiadara de sus almas, porque aquel lugar desgarrador que habían visto, era solo el comienzo…

* * *

**Hola ! (:**

**Aquí**** esta el capitulo ! erm... bueno como siempre se me olvida iba a decir que cada capitulo tiene mas de 2800 palabras ! es como un pequeño propósito que me he puesto...**

**Espero sus reviews ! (:**

**Muchos besos ! :DD**

**Bye (:**


	4. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes (o al menos la mayoría) pertenecen a S. Meyer (: y la historia es mía... y así no? You know !

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que habían emprendido el viaje hacia el reino vecino y el cielo se veía cada vez más oscuro; los tres iban caminando por entre la maleza y los arboles tratando de no caer; recorrían el camino, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, mientras se metían completamente en sus pensamientos. En el bosque, a ciertos intervalos, se escuchaban algunas pisaditas de los animales, el movimiento de las ramas de los arboles provocado por el viento y el graznido de las aves de rapiña que emprendían el vuelo; y aunque casi todo parecía marchito y la imagen era un tanto desalentadora, ellos siguieron avanzando, porque tenían el presentimiento de que algo mejor estaba un poco más adelante y que debían de ser pacientes.

Alice y Emmett no sabían exactamente a donde los llevaba Bella, pero confiaban en ella casi ciegamente, porque sabían que nadie más los ayudaría para que regresaran a casa; y agradecían haberse topado con un alma tan cálida y caritativa como lo era Bella. Y en la cabeza de la susodicha corrían pensamientos parecidos, ella pensaba en cualquier posibilidad de temor, pensaba muy seriamente si era posible que Emmett y Alice le pudieran hacer daño; pero de inmediato desecho esas ideas de su cabeza, ellos parecían personas buenas, que el destino había puesto en su camino para que ella los ayudara, así que haría feliz su tarea, además, le caían muy bien.

De pronto un sonido diferente inundo sus sentidos, pero ninguno de ellos temía, porque era un sonido alentador, el sonido del cauce del río tranquilizo a sus cansados cerebros, e incluso, relajo sus músculos contraídos; ese era un buen lugar para parar y descansar un poco, y Bella sabía que ya se encontraban en la frontera del reino vecino, después solo tenían que pasar una cerca invisible y estarían en el adorable reino de Anilebie. La mayoría de las personas en Feauzú, eran crueles, mentirosas, desinteresadas, flojas y malas; nadie se preocupaba por otros, ahí robaban, mataban sin razón y hacían cosas malas por diversión; aunque claro, existían sus grandes excepciones, pero… eran muy pocas. En Anilebie, casi todas las personas eran amables, caritativas, alegres, dulces, tiernas y buenas; casi todos se ayudaban, compartían, se querían y confiaban; también ahí existían las excepciones, pero, también eran muy pocas.

Tan pronto como se iban acercando al río, el paisaje que los rodeaba también cambiaba, pasaban de la hierba seca, malezas y arboles marchitos, a flores que parecían recién regadas, pasto verde y brillante, arboles con frondosos follajes y aves hermosas y de distintos y vistosos colores. No había barreras reales solo imaginarias y cambios que te hacían saber que ya estabas en otro lugar; como los sentimientos que tiene un cuerpo humano, y la maldad y la bondad estaban muy cerca, casi tomados de la mano, tan juntos, que incluso se podían confundir, por eso en Royaume no existían barreras, porque así como las personas y los paisajes podían fundirse unos con otros, así eran los sentimientos; y en ellos solo había una ligera línea, muy fácil de atravesar, pero… ¿A qué costo personal?

Y después de esa corta pero desesperante espera, lo vieron; un hermoso rio de aguas cristalinas, que corría libre entre rocas resbalosas, y entonces Emmett, Alice y Bella se sintieron llenos de dicha, con una felicidad tanto inesperada como inexplicable, y así fue como supieron que ya estaban en Anilebie, poco a poco se fueron adentrando más en el espeso pasto y se acercaban más al rio. Los tres estaban casi hipnotizados, caminaban hacia el rio como si el canto de las sirenas los llamara. Y de pronto Alice se dio cuenta de eso, se preguntó porque razón tenía la intención de ir al rio y cada que se acercaban más, su preocupación se acrecentaba; hasta que miro algo que la dejo sin aliento e hizo que se detuviera completamente; en la desembocadura del río había algo extraño, blanco, casi amarillo, como de color… ¡hueso! Ya estaba un poco verdoso, tal vez el moho lo había atacado, pero eso no fue lo que más asusto a Alice, sino la forma que esa cosa tenia, era…

-¡¿Eso es un cráneo?! – chillo horrorizada, haciendo que los otros dos también se detuvieran

-¿Dónde? – Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar

-¡Ahí, ahí! – chillo Bella mientras señalaba hacia donde la mirada de Alice se dirigía

-¿Pero… que mierda? – Emmett no estaba horrorizado, pero si un poco impactado; ya que si Alice no lo hubiese visto y hubiera gritado, en unos años, ellos estarían así.

Alice se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a sollozar, eso no estaba pasando, pensó tratando de consolarse; algo que no dio el efecto buscado. Emmett, al verla así fue a abrazarla, entendía el temor de Alice, ya que el también temía por su vida. Bella solo les miraba horrorizada, si pensó que eso sería fácil estaba muy equivocada; y también se sentía un tanto estupefacta, ya que ella había deseado muchas veces la muerte, pero ahora que la había visto tan cercana; justo en ese momento es cuando más apreciaba su vida. Emmett fijo su vista en Bella y levanto un brazo, aquella era una invitación silenciosa al abrazo de consuelo mutuo que compartían Emmett y Alice, y como Bella estaba tan aterrada acepto el abrazo gustosa.

Emmett abrazaba a ambas mujeres y les sobaba la espalda mientras su vista se mantenía al frente, él era al manos dos cabezas más alto que Alice y una cabeza y media más alto que Bella, entonces fácilmente podía mirar por encima de ellas; aún seguía sin poder entender que es lo que les había sucedido, porque habían caminado hacia el río con la intención de ahogarse, entonces lo que vio a continuación lo dejo helado, era un pequeño conejito, parecía tan embrujado como ellos lo habían estado momentos atrás, caminaba lentamente, arrastrando sus patitas y moviendo su pequeña nariz y su esponjosa colita, al parecer el conejo también había visto el cráneo, pero el, a diferencia de Alice, no se detuvo, siguió caminando hasta el "río de la muerte" como había decidido llamarlo Emmett, al conejo poco parecía importarle el hecho de morir, y siguió así, hasta que llego a la orilla del río, lo olisqueo un poco y después se alejó saltado con apariencia feliz. Eso fue lo que sorprendió a Emmett, y le hubiese gustado saber porque el conejo no había saltado, como al parecer ellos lo hubiesen hecho; y aunque sonara cruel, también le gustaría saber qué pasaría con otras personas en caso de que vieran el río ¿también querrían saltar? ¿Estarían tan dispuestos como ellos a morir? Y supo que para esas preguntas era posible que nunca obtuviera una respuesta.

Poco a poco, las chicas se fueron tranquilizando, la respiración de ambas volvía a la normalidad y sus extraños pensamientos ya no las atacaban. Alice se sentía cansada, tanto de forma física, como mental; ese día había sido el más largo de su vida y eso que aún no terminaba. Bella estaba igual o peor, pensaba en todo y nada a la vez, deseaba tanto poder recostarse e incluso le dolía la cabeza por todo lo acontecido.

Nadie dijo nada duramente unos minutos, todos observaban con recelo aquel río que tanto placer y satisfacción les había causado en un inicio y que ahora les parecía de lo más horrible, era como si nunca lo hubiesen visto, como si la visión anterior se hubiese desvanecido; Emmett y Bella estaban completamente en lo cierto al no recordar aquel río ya que nunca antes habían estado en ese sitio; ya que aunque Bella viviera tan cerca, sus amos nunca la dejaban ir más allá del pueblo. Sin embargo, Alice no debía de sentir eso y pronto sus pensamientos tomaron un nuevo curso. Alice ya había estado ahí, aunque hubiera sido en sueños, las imágenes, que ella tenía en la mente de aquel reino, habían surgido de los recuerdos, como en un sueño o el sueño de un sueño…

Después los pensamientos de Emmett tomaron otro rumbo, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, lo cual significaba que no podrían caminar durante más tiempo ya que pronto no se vería nada; en sus pensamientos trato de buscar una solución, podría ser que se instalaran en una posada durante la noche, solo para no pasar frió, pero después recordó que cualquier clase de dinero que pudieran tener tanto Alice como él, no serviría en absoluto, después pensó que tal vez Bella les pudiera proporcionar dinero, pero volvió a recordar cómo había sido despojada de todo, así que se dijo que aquello no sería buena idea y la otra opción sería dormir en el pasto en medio de algunos árboles, volteo a ver a Alice y esa opción se esfumo tan pronto como había aparecido, ella nunca aceptaría dormir en medio de los árboles, con toda esa suciedad y animalitos rodeándola.

De pronto un movimiento extraño saco a todos de sus bizarros pensamientos, los tres pusieron toda su atención en el ruido que producía aquella marcha. Eran un puñado de hombres montados en caballos negros, cabalgaban a galope tendido, mientras que les daban una o dos palmadas a los potros para que avanzaran más rápido, unos cuantos canes de caza se agrupaban a las patas de los caballos manteniendo el mismo ritmo. Emmett y Alice, que eran buenos jinetes, miraron embelesados la escena, mientras que Bella miro a todos los animales, un tanto horrorizada, siempre había temido que alguna de esas grandes bestias le pasara encima. El grupo se alejó pronto, sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada, pero de eso, ninguno de los tres se percató.

-Deberíamos ir tras ellos – sugirió Emmett después de unos segundos en silencio

-Emmett, ya se han alejado demasiado, no creo que sea bueno internarnos más en el bosque – le contesto Alice

-Estoy de acuerdo, tal vez solo deberíamos de seguir el sendero – dijo Bella señalando un pequeño camino de tierra removida

-Además, parece que están en una especie de caza al zorro, no me parece muy conveniente que nos cruzáramos en su camino – continuo Alice

Pero un ruido que surgía a sus espaldas los interrumpió en aquella conversación. Los cascos de los caballos hicieron que pensaran que podría ser algún jinete rezagado o algún miembro de otro grupo que vería las condiciones del camino, para que sus compañeros no se toparan con ningún peligro. Y de entre la maleza y los árboles se presentaron dos hombres, iban muy despacio, trotaban tranquilamente, disfrutando del paraje.

-Tengan buena tarde, forasteros – saludo el mayor de los hombres, con un asentimiento de cabeza y una cálida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Aquel hombre parecía alto, de complexión delgada y cara fina, tez pálida y ojos color caramelo, de cabello corto y rubio, con unas cuantas arrugas surcándole la frente y trazado el contorno de los ojos, los cuales denotaban sabiduría y comprensión, mantenido aquella sonrisa que parecía no abandonarle nunca. Sus vestimentas hacían honor a su título, sin embargo ni Alice ni Emmett se fijaron demasiado en eso, Bella que si lo sabía, se quedó callada para no faltarle al respeto a los recién aparecidos.

-¡Que hay! - Emmett saludo como acostumbraba, mientras le tendía una mano para chocarla

Ambos hombres lo miraron entre escandalizados, curiosos y risueños ¿Qué sucedía con aquel hombre de ropaje extraño y actitud inadecuada? Se preguntaban con una sonrisa en los labios y el entrecejo fruncido.

-Emmett – reprendió Alice – recuerda donde estas

El hombre más joven la miro intrigado. Él era de complexión delgada como el otro, de tez pálida y ojos color esmeralda, cabello de un extraño color cobrizo, él también mantenía una sonrisa no sin cierto recelo hacia la actitud de aquellos forasteros de vestimentas tan extrañas y actitudes tan inapropiadas; sus ropajes, al igual que las del otro hombre, eran finas y pegaban completamente a su estilo de vida.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres, forasteros? – pregunto el joven mientras bajaba del caballo elegantemente y reacomodaba su ropa en un ágil movimiento

-Alice

-Emmett

-Mi nombre es Isabella, sus majestades – la susodicha hizo una pronunciada reverencia y los hombres se miraron entre sorprendidos y curiosos.

El hombre mayor también bajo del potro con movimientos elegantes, volvió a colocarse correctamente los ropajes e hizo una reverencia, que prontamente, el joven que tenía a lado, imito.

-¿Majestades? – Emmett y Alice se miraron sorprendidos

-Así es, mi nombre es Carlisle y este es mi hijo Edward – los presento – y somos gobernantes del reino de Marriette.

-Les damos la bienvenida – Edward volvió a hacer una reverencia y miro a Alice de una forma que esta no supo descifrar

-¿Debemos suponemos que su madre goza de buena salud? – le pregunto Carlisle a Alice sin ninguna clase de miramientos

Tanto Alice como Emmett se quedaron estupefactos, e incluso Alice palideció, no podían creer que aquel hombre supiera de la madre de Alice, ¿Eso podría significar algo más? Tal vez… ¿Podría ser que los estuvieran esperando? Pero… ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

-¿Conoce a mi madre? – pregunto Alice, no sin cierto recelo

-Una hermosa mujer, Grace, si mal no recuerdo – dijo Carlisle como toda respuesta

-Sí, así es – Alice guardo silencio durante unos segundos y después recordó la pregunta que le hubiese hecho el monarca – y si, goza de buena salud

-Me alegro – parecía sincero - ¿Has venido en busca de tu padre?

-¿Cómo sabe quién es? – Emmett, que ya parecía desesperado, lanzo la pregunta con rudeza, aquella situación lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso

-La hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo – explico Edward – ella forma parte importante de la creación de este mundo

-Según mi madre, el padre de mi… el padre de Alexander era el que había creado este mundo junto con sus hermanos… - Alice comenzó a decir lo que sabía, pero pronto el rey la hizo callar

-Como dijo mi hijo, todos te esperábamos, así que será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí – Carlisle miro a su alrededor y vio un par de ojos que le observaban con molestia

-¿Nos encontraron? – le susurro Edward a su padre, el cual le respondió solo asintiendo

Ni Alice, ni Emmett, ni Bella entendían a que se debía eso, o incluso si podían confiar en aquellos hombres, por mucho que fueran soberanos, conocían de una forma muy extraña a la madre de Alice y eso no les causaba mucha confianza.

Edward y Carlisle retiraron la mirada de aquel hombre y subieron a sus caballos.

-¿Me haría el honor? – Carlisle le tendió la mano a Alice, pero ella no la acepto

Y así lo que Emmett temía se cumplió, a la única que llevarían seria a Alice, pero eso no lo podía permitir, entonces coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alice y tomo la mano de Bella, ya que estaba en medio de ambas. Si se llevaban a una tendrían que llevarse a todos.

-Me temo que tendremos que acompañarla – Emmett uso aquel tono amenazador que tanta gracia le hacía a Alice, solo que esta vez nadie tuvo ganas de reírse.

-Por supuesto – dijo Carlisle sin perder la calma, aunque él sabía que se pondrían en real peligro si no se movían de ahí – Suban entonces

Emmett y Alice se miraron confundidos, entonces hicieron que Bella subiera al caballo de Edward y Alice y Emmett montaron el cabello de Carlisle, ya que este era el más grande y así soportaría, aunque a un modo muy lento y agotador, toda la carga que le imponían. Bella se sentía realmente incomoda al tener que hacer el viaje a la espalda de Edward, es que una cosa era temerle al animal y otra muy distinta temerle al jinete; porque por más que quisiera Bella no sentir miedo hacia aquel hombre fuerte, no podía evitarlo, aunque cierta parte de ella quisiera con todas sus fuerzas confiar en él, otra parte, la más lógica le decía que no era bueno que se sintiera tan bien y confiada a su lado, ya que de una forma impresionante, Bella se sentía tan reconfortada mientras cabalgaban juntos.

En el otro caballo, Alice se encontraba aplastada en todos los sentidos, en primera porque estaba entre la espalda ancha de Carlisle y el musculoso pecho de Emmett y tenía que mantener la cabeza mirando hacia un costado, porque si trataba de mirar al frente, seguro se quedaría sin respiración; y por otro lado se sentía de esa forma por aquellos pensamientos que la atacaban, Carlisle conocía a su madre, seguramente también a su padre, ¿Cuántos años había vivido ese hombre? Alice notaba extraña la forma de actuar de Carlisle, tan concentrada, tan cálida, tan eficaz, formal y calmada, Alice se dijo que esa combinación parecía buena, ya que no todos los hombres pueden asegurar tener todas esas cualidades y poderlas demostrar en el rostro; pero eso era lo de menos. Se sentía tan cansada, tan agobiada y las ya conocidas ansias de la claustrofobia comenzaron a hacer efecto en ella, no soportaba los lugares tan cerrados y con cada paso del animal, ella se sentía aún más aprisionada, no podía respirar bien, tanto Emmett como Carlisle se iban juntando más, dejándola a ella como un emparedado.

-Emmett… - le dijo en un susurro – no puedo respirar…

* * *

**Hola (:**

**Aquí**** esta el capitulo *un tanto ridículo pero eso salio***

**Bye.**


End file.
